yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Infernity
The Infernity, known as Infernalty in the English anime, are cards which are an Archetype used by Kalin Kesler from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. They are primarily a series of DARK monsters whose effects are activated only when the player has no cards in their hand. Their name is a combination of the words, "Infernal" and "Infinity". Until now the only series of this cards known to be released are "Infernity Archfiend", "Infernity Dwarf", and "Infernity Guardian" as promotional cards in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator. While Infernity Destroyer was released in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Stardust Accelerator - World Championship 2009 Game Guide in Japan and "Infernity Beast" was the first to be released in the booster set Ancient Prophecy. With the release of Stardust Overdrive, Infernity Necromancer and the first Infernity Spell or Trap support card, Infernity Force, the Infernity cards start to become more playable. More support is expected in the upcoming Shining Darkness pack. Playing style As the monster Effects imply, this deck is focused on having no hand. Cards such as Reckless Greed, Offerings to the Doomed, and other cards with a effect that prevents you from drawing would be an essential to this deck. Using discarding effects, such as Dark World Lightning, Fine, and The Cheerful Coffin would also give point to the Dark Worlds, such as Goldd and Sillva. This would leave you with a very small hand. In this Deck, Depth Amulet is a Staple. To keep Depth Amulet on the field, Imperial Custom can be used. Also, since Infernity monsters specifically rely on having no cards in your hand, cards like Full Salvo would strongly help this deck. Full Salvo can make you discard all cards in your hand in order to deal 200 life points of damage to your opponent for each card you discard to the graveyard. Beatdown monsters may also play a good role in this deck, because Infernity Dwarf gives all monsters on the field the piercing effect. Except for Infernity Beast and Infernity Dwarf, all Infernitys are fiend, so a Raviel, Lord of Phantasms or Dark Necrofear could be a good add in. Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu isn't a bad choice either, but sometimes it would be like dead lock in your hand, since you need 2 Tributes and a Field Spell. But, using Limit Impulse can help. A good field spell card in this deck would be Mystic Plasma Zone because most Infernity monsters have low attack. Used right, this deck can become very powerful on its own. However, it can be made even more powerful by adding in cards from one or two different Archetypes. The first is the "Dark World" series. Most of the support tends to involve discarding cards from the hand and Special Summoning from the graveyard, and most of the monsters benifit from this. With Infernity Necromancer and the upcoming release of the support cards in The Shining Darkness, Infernity cards seem to be heading that way as well. The "Dark World" cards are known for being very fast and good at swarming, which is just what the generally slow Infernity monsters need. The other Archetype is the currently OCG Only, Duel Terminal-exclusive, "Fiend Roar Deity" series. Like the Dark World set, these cards focus primarily on discarding cards in the player's hand. The key difference, however, is that these cards do not actually discard cards to use their own effects, but rather to decrease the number of cards the player is holding, as their monsters can usually use their effects only when the player's hand is low on cards, or empty altogether. For this reason, they seem to fit in better with the Infernity cards. Notable cards are Fiend Roar Deity Raven (a Level 2, 1300 ATK Tuner monster which lets you discard any number of cards to increase its Level by 1, and its ATK by 400, for each card. This effectively lets you empty your hand to have a high Level, high power Tuner monster) and Fiend Roar Deity Solcius (a Level 6, 2200 ATK monster which lets you discard two cards to Special Summon it from the graveyard, fitting perfectly into both the themes of the Infernity cards). On top of that, as if this didn't already make for a strong deck, the "Fiend Roar Deities" are all LIGHT monsters, while the Infernity cards are all DARK monsters, so even the powerful Chaos Sorcerer can be splashed into this deck. Zombie-type monsters could also be mixed into an Infernity deck. Zombies tend to work off of the grave and, in turn, could be used as main discard fodder. You'll most likely summon the monsters you discarded anyway, so discarding them to kill your hand probably won't affect you much. Since you are going to discard cards, you could harm your opponent by using Forced Requisition. Weaknesses The main weakness of an Infernity deck is the fact that you'll be top-decking in order to use the effects. It's a fairly big price to pay, especially since the current Infernity cards do not provide any field control. Even then, there are not many cards that allow you to just discard your entire hand, and you might run into trouble in discarding if your draw mostly monsters. With the exception of Infernity Archfiend, all of the monsters have low ATKs for their levels, so you need effects that can either boost their ATKs or lower your opponent's monsters' ATKs. The easiest way to defeat this deck is to force your opponent to draw. Cards such as "The Gift of Greed", "Cup of Ace" or "Dark Bribe", will force your opponent to draw card(s) from their deck. As they have card(s) in their hand, their Infernity monsters' effects won't work. You can also use effects from monsters like "Chainsaw Insect" or "Morphing Jar" to force your opponent to draw cards. Recommended Cards Archetypes * Fiend Roar Deities * Dark World * Zombies Monsters * Mystic Tomato * Snipe Hunter * Cybernetic Cyclopean * Summoner Monk * Necro Gardna * Cyber Archfiend * Plaguespreader Zombie * D.D. Crow * Dark Grepher * Armageddon Knight * Darklord Zerato Spells * Offerings to the Doomed * Card Destruction * Dark World Lightning * A Feather of the Phoenix * Lightning Vortex * Monster Reincarnation * Foolish Burial * Allure of Darkness Traps * Ultimate Offering * Reckless Greed * Depth Amulet * Handless Fake * Mind Crush * Phoenix Wing Wind Blast * Rope of Life Extra Deck * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Infernity Doom Dragon * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier * Hell Twin Cop * One-Hundred Eye Dragon * Archfiend Chaos King Category:Archetype